Une seule rose
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré roman, Scarlett a passé la journée de la veille au Douze Chênes et a des rêves plein le coeur..


_**Bonjour à tous, cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, 60 minutes pour un thème sur le thème « rose » N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus d'infos **_

_**Et….. Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Une seule rose**

Scarlett O' Hara sourit gaiement au bouton de rose qu'elle avait soigneusement glissé entre les pages de son missel. Il était tout fripé à présent et ses pétales, jadis prêts à s'ouvrir, étaient à présent rabougris, figés dans le début d'une éclosion que la rose ne connaitrait jamais.

Durant sa jeune existence, Scarlett avait reçu de nombreux présents de ses admirateurs, des bonbons, des chocolats, des fleurs et d'autres choses aussi. Des choses tellement chères qu'Ellen les avait chaque fois renvoyées avec un mot amical mais sec précisant que sa fille ne pouvait accepter de tels présents. Souvent Scarlett tempêtait, après tout si ces hommes voulaient lui offrir des bijoux et des soieries quel mal y avait-il ? Elle les valait bien, elle était la reine du Comté de Meade ! Mais elle croisait le regard patient d'Ellen et subissait avec une grâce feinte le sermon de sa mère : l'homme qui se risquait à lui offrir un bijou manquait de respect à la fille de planteur qu'elle était ainsi qu'à sa famille et au Sud tout entier. Accepter serait aussi déshonorant que prématuré. Ainsi Ellen se chargeait elle de renvoyer les cadeaux. Scarlett tentait de masquer sa déception mais échouait si souvent à le faire qu'Ellen avait coutume de lui dire que les cadeaux les plus précieux n'étaient pas ceux qui valaient le plus cher

Jusqu'alors Scarlett avait toujours pensé que cela n'était que des mots dits pour la consoler et sans doute lui faire un peu la morale mais à présent qu'elle tenait le bouton de rose dans ses mains, elle comprenait. Oh oui elle comprenait qu'entre ses deux dragons de sœur et sa godiche de cousine, Ashley n'ait pu lui faire de présent plus couteux qu'un bouton de rose pour lui déclarer son amour.

« Scarlett, vous êtes comme cette rose, douce, belle, prête à éclore… Je redoute hélas que vos épines soient de celles qui s'enfoncent au plus profond des malheureux qui chercheront à vous cueillir. Mais comme elle n'êtes-vous pas la reine de ce jardin ? » Avait-il dit la veille, ses grands yeux gris remplis d'une tristesse qui lui avait serré le cœur.

Elle n'avait pas très bien compris la partie sur les épines mais en revanche le reste était limpide : Ashley la trouvait belle et elle régnait sur son cœur, il l'aimait mais était obligé de taire ses sentiments devant les trois chipies qui le suivaient partout.

La jeune fille caressa du doigt les pétales de la rose qui commençaient déjà à s'effriter et sourit.

« Oh Ashley, ne vous faites pas mon chéri, bientôt nous serons seuls. Nous trouverons bien un moyen. »

Sur ces mots, Scarlett rangea soigneusement son missel puis pinça ses joues pour les colorer avant de descendre rejoindre sa mère.

Ellen la regarda avec affection.

« Il est arrivé ceci pour toi de la part de Tony Fontaine. »

Toute entière au souvenir d'Ashley et de l'instant exceptionnel où il lui avait offert la rose, Scarlett haussa les épaules et adressa un coup d'œil indifférent au paquet.

« Renvoyez-le. »

Ellen la regarda avec étonnement puis finit par la féliciter d'une voix douce.

« Voilà qui est très bien de ta part Scarlett, je me réjouis que tu aies enfin compris que les cadeaux des jeunes hommes n'étaient pas toujours de meilleur gout et qu'il valait mieux ne pas les accepter. »

Scarlett baissa la tête, honteuse de la méprise mais trop flattée par les compliments de sa mère pour songer à lui expliquer que si elle se moquait du cadeau c'était parce que son cœur ne battait que pour Ashley Wilkes.

La main d'Ellen effleura sa joue et la jeune fille inspira le parfum de citronnelle qui accompagnait invariablement la présence de sa mère.

« Va donc lui répondre que tu ne peux accepter ma chérie. »

Scarlett grimaça puis se reprit, sans doute qu'Ashley apprendrait la manière dont elle avait éconduit Tony et alors il comprendrait qu'elle, qu'elle l'aimait aussi, que c'était lui qu'elle avait distingués entre tous !

Les yeux brillants de plaisir anticipé, Scarlett s'empressa de se diriger vers l'étage.

« J'y vais tout suite Maman. »

Une fois revenue dans sa chambre, Scarlett ouvrit le missel et posa un nouveau regard attendri sur la rose avant de commencer à écrire sa laborieuse réponse à Tony. Pas une seconde il ne lui vint à l'esprit qu'Ashley ne lui avait offert qu'une seule rose tandis qu'il avait déposé un bouquet dans les bras de Mélanie Hamilton.


End file.
